Display devices such as televisions or monitors often have a preferred viewing angle. When viewed from the preferred angle the display devices have good contrast, color and/or brightness. When the display is viewed from an angle greater than the preferred angle, the display characteristics may be degraded. In many cases the preferred viewing angle may be too narrow for many applications. In many homes, for example, a television may be viewed from many different angles as a user moves around the home. In many cases, users are forced to view the display device outside of the viewing angle with degraded display characteristics.